


Hypothetical Clone

by ChelseaMo



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMo/pseuds/ChelseaMo
Summary: Andrian为他的第一个假想克隆体取名为“Dan”，过分亲昵，像在补偿什么。
Relationships: Andrian/Daniel, Pharaoh/Nite Owl Ⅱ
Kudos: 4





	Hypothetical Clone

Andiran将他的第一个假想克隆体命名为“Dan”。过分亲昵，像在补偿什么。  
这个念头初次溜进他的脑海是在1989年的12月。那年的冬天有些过冷了，寒气向上席卷贴在了巨大的落地窗面，虎视眈眈地窥视着被供暖填充的室内，Andrian就坐在这温热的室内，身上穿的还跟夏天似的，唯有一旁衣帽架上的皮大衣能够证明他尚未与世隔绝。这年5月柏林墙倒了，但街上冻死的人虽说没前几年的多，但也不见得少到哪里去。

那个克隆就站在他旁边。那是一个185的男性，这本身就是一个奇怪的选择，似乎所有非战斗型的人造人——即使是这一类也仍旧有很大一部分——都为女性。就像在大部分人眼里人类女性都太过糟糕或太过高不可攀，以至于他们不得不用想象力再造一个出来一样。它的头发是棕色的，尾端微微卷着向上翘起，它的脸属于那种典型的美国男士，要是早年间那一定是一张英俊万分的脸，但它少说也有四十多岁了，更别提它脸上那副厚重的方框眼镜，让克隆人的脸看过去更显得平平无奇。它的下巴上有点赘肉，每当它低下头的时候，它的双下巴都会轻而易举的显露出来。它没有胡子，倒不是说它不长，而是Andrian上次匆匆在街道上看见Daniel的时候，他的脸上就没有胡子。Andrian倒是乐意为它添上去，但不管他怎么调整，那都显得不太自然。到了身体部分，则全部都是Andrian的自由发挥了。他依靠那一眼记下来的衣服褶皱大概模拟着克隆体的形体，Andrian幻想着Daniel退休后身体的变化。他无疑变胖了。身上的肌肉缺乏锻炼开始不再有那些明显的轮廓，肚子一点点变大，腰带勒着软肉在裤子上鼓起来一点，就像他的下巴一样。然后是四肢，那倒是没多少变化。在他们还滚在一起的那会，几乎每次做的时候，Andrian都能在上面找到一些新的伤疤，现在恐怕最多的就是笔尖的戳伤，或者纸张边缘留下的划痕。Andrian希望他的鞋子选的合脚，但又想想这个天气，即使得了擦伤也不那么容易被感染。

而那两腿之间的部位——

Andrian可以非常精密的描绘出来。因为他切实得将那根含在嘴里过，唯一一次，就足够他去勾勒一切了。

如果让现在的Andrian来说，那就是个错误。但当时他们都还年轻，还有酒精的助兴，他们就像两只一见钟情的爱情鸟，愿意为彼此做任何事。至少Daniel是这样的。

Andrian的指尖在半空中游移着，那是他的习惯，当他在脑内计算着什么的时候，他的手指总会跟着一起轻轻颤动。他记得他舔过Daniel的阴茎，从那尚且疲软的时候开始，他的舌苔撵过漂亮的柱身，其实那算不上很棒，不比他长，不比他粗，虽然在男性的平均水平之上，但仍旧不算漂亮。但Andrian还是舔过了他漂亮的柱身。他这么做的时候不像是在口交。他的手指像是拿捏一件艺术品那样托着Daniel的阴茎，又或者是托着一件需要他亲自过目的货物。他的目光审视过每一寸，从涨红的冠状沟，到鼓胀的青筋。他的舌尖绕过Daniel的龟头，仅仅只在马眼上轻轻点过就从上而下顺着尿道海绵体舔舐下去，Andrian用齿尖咬着埋藏在耻毛下的皮肤，那里大概是比其他地方要敏感。Daniel的阴茎在他手里抽跳了一下，脸上又红了几分。

他做这事的时候也像只猫，骨子里刻着的优雅没有丢掉一丝一毫。他用指腹上的薄茧磨蹭过Daniel沉甸甸的囊袋，带着一种探究的味道把玩着。

“你有多久没射过了？”  
他说这话时他蓝色的眸子向上抬起，Daniel没说话，他慌里慌张地把眼镜给取了下来，刻意擦了擦带了点雾气的镜面，才缓慢地将它放了下去。

Andrian的唇角带了点笑。那股子腥咸的味道仿佛还残留在他的口腔里，他记得喉咙被撑大的感觉，就那么一下，让他完全掌握了Daniel的尺寸。那能将他的喉管稍微撑大一圈，停在他干呕反射的边缘，又足以令他窒息。Daniel把他拽起来，近乎急切地吻他。他从来没那么样过。Daniel的舌头粗鲁笨拙地扫过Andrian的口腔，又在Andrian探舌回应时抽了回去。他几乎是绝望地想要让Andrian操他。他仿佛又回到了第一次做爱的时候，连扩张都等不及完成就握着对方的阴茎试图塞进自己的屁股里。Andrian记得当他俯身去亲吻Daniel过分熟红的耳尖的时候，Nite Owl的身体紧紧贴在办公桌面上，像是做了什么见不得人的事一样，一眼都不敢看他。

Andrian回忆到这微微垂下了脑袋，他的手指在靠背椅扶手上点了点，接着握紧了收回来，为克隆人穿上了衣服。

那是一套经典的美式剪裁西装。宽大，土气，除了克隆人的脑袋和双手，其他通通都被包裹了起来，就像刚才Andrian的调节丑陋得令他自己都无法直视一样。

那个克隆最初只是个摆设，一件永远不会破碎的陶瓷娃娃。它在Andrian工作时站在他旁边，在他的左侧靠后一点，那个位置通常是秘书站的。但Andrian辞退了那名学历过高的女士，没过几天，他又将克隆挪到了展示柜旁的沙发椅上。  
就像每一个原型机应该做的那样，“Dan”一天比一天学习的更多，差不多一个月之后他就可以做一些简单的回答了。Andrian像对待一件精密的机器，在它回答出现偏差的时候让它停止，再将正确的答案告诉它。克隆体从未令他失望过，它精确的记住了每一个恰当的回答，等到了十一月起始的时候，它已经和它原本应该成为的样子相差无几了。

然后Nite Owl咆哮着一拳打中了Pharaoh的颧骨，鼻血顺着他的人中流下来。  
Andrian听到“噗”的一声，克隆体死了。


End file.
